1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device having a self-luminous element.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a display device having a self-luminous element typified by electroluminescence (EL, Electro Luminescence) element or the like has been developed. It is expected that this display device be used widely by making the most of the advantage such as a high image quality and a wide viewing angle because of the self-luminous and thin shape and lightweight without the necessity of a backlight. Incidentally, a high added value of a mobile terminal is required by diversifying the purpose of use. Recently, a mobile terminal equipped with a sub-display surface on the side opposite to the ordinary display surface has been provided (see Reference 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-285445).
In a mobile terminal equipped with a sub-display surface in addition to an original display surface, not only capacity occupied by a module including a backlight or the like but also capacity occupied by a printed wiring board or the like on which control ICs for driving the original display surface and the sub-display surface is mounted cannot be ignored. Particularly a mobile terminal that is recently provided is remarkably made lighter and more compact, which is a trade-off with a tendency to heighten the added value.